SG1 Meets Middle Earth
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: AU. SG-1 travels to Middle Earth. We learn some very interesting things about Sam and Daniel's past. LOTR crossover. I don't own the charactors yada yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

Early Monday morning SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room with their cups of steaming hot coffee waiting for General Hammond to start their briefing. They were all dying to find out what their next mission was going to be when General Hammond walked in. Sg-1 stood up to show respect for their commanding officer as General Hammond said "Good Morning SG-1, let's get started."

SG-1 sat down to listen to what their commanding officer had to say. "Your next mission is to p3x-221. You leave at 0700 hours." General Hammond said.

* * *

Later, after the briefing Sam went into Daniel's office where he was working on a translation for SG-15 and said "I was looking at the coordinates for our next mission to P3x-221 and guess what planet it is?"

"P3x-221" Daniel responded.

"Well yes, but I was talking about the name of the planet!" Sam said frustrated.

"I don't know" Daniel said curiously.

"Middle Earth!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I am," she said.

"Well we have to keep them from going there." Daniel explained.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know? Then I guess we'll just have to go and hope for the best." Daniel told her.

Later in the gate room SG-1 was waiting patiently to go through the gate. In the background you could here Walter say "chevron 1 encoded, chevron 2 encoded, chevron 3 encoded, chevron 4 encoded, chevron 5 encoded, chevron 6 encoded."

By the look of eagerness on Sam and Daniel's face they knew what was going to happen next. They you could here Walter say "chevron 7 locked."

All seven chevrons on the gate glowed and the rush of water like liquid whooshed out of the gate forming an artificial event horizon and SG-1 walked up the ramp and through the gate to Middle Earth. They stepped through the gate and down the stone steps and looked around and saw grass and trees as far as the eye can see. Vast fields of wild flowers grew in numerous different colors. A stream trickled out from the forest and into a huge grove of trees then seemed to disappear. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 30 alien soldiers, wearing hooded cloaks, armed with bows and arrows, appeared out of the grove of trees and surrounded the SG-1 team. "Ah crap. I hate it when that happens" Jack said irritated.

* * *

"Daniel, try and communicate with them." Jack ordered.

"Lasto beth nin! Im Legolas Thranduilion o Lady Arwen o mellon nin. Tulme nolmo maquetnna nole o tercen." Daniel said.

Haldir studies them for a moment and keeps a sharp eye on Teal'c. "Im Haldir o Lorien. Istannen le ammen. Mae govannen" the lead Elf said as the guards knelt before SG-1. Haldir recognized and respected their secrecy.

"What did you tell them?" Jack asked.

"That we are friends and we want to see their leaders." Daniel said.

"I will take you to see Lord Elrond." The main elf guard said as he signaled his men to blindfold them.

"Now wait just a minute. What's with the blindfolds?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, let's just go along with it." said Daniel as he stepped forward.

"No outsiders may know the way to our vale."

"Haldir, do mine first." The Elf nodded and blindfolded Daniel, then Sam and then the rest of the team.

It was a long and hard journey. They traveled for what seemed to be forever going over hills as the Elves carefully led them past tree branches and all obstacles. Suddenly, you could feel a freezing cold breeze as if ice was brushing past them. After the breeze had passed, the lead Elf, Haldir said, "You may remove the blindfolds." They took their blindfolds off and the most beautiful place you have ever seen came out of the middle of nowhere. Very old looking buildings were scattered throughout the location, they weren't falling down, and even though they looked like they were 1,000 years old they were perfectly intact. An old, quaint looking bridge with a stream flowing underneath it. Trees and flowers surrounded the buildings along with waterfalls that spread throughout the city. It was if they stepped into an ancient yet well kept garden.

"Imladris." Sam told Daniel.

"You two get weirder by the minute" Jack said.

Haldir came over to them and said "Havo dad."

SG-1 looked at each other very confused and Daniel said, "They want us to sit down and wait for their leaders."

SG-1 sat down as Haldir walked toward Lord Elrond's study. Knocking softly on the ornately carved and polished oak door, as an old looking man stepped out of the door he said "My Lord Elrond, people from a strange place claim that two of them are Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Arwen. They have come through the Ring of Mornie! A servant of the enemy travels with them."

"Bring them to me that I may examine their claim."

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

After Elrond met with the two privately, he called for Haldir. "Summon the strongest and wisest of each race. For we shall discuss what matter of great importance led them here. See that our guests are given quarters and are properly attired."

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

* * *

Queen Galadriel of the Galadrim and her Elvin guards, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and his companion, and Boromir and his companions were all sitting in an outdoor cathedral like patio. The ornately carved yet simple wood chairs were in a semi circle around a small table of stone and on the other side of that was a throne. All around them was lush plant life with every kind of flower and shrub that SG-1 knew and many others that were foreign to them. Lord Elrond came walking over towards it and sat down.

"People from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer a great matter; one that will affect all races. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Everyone is silent as they listen intently to the leader of the Counsel of the Wise. "Strangers from a distant land have come to us with claim of kinship, and have used our language. A servant of the enemy is among them, yet we have dealt not with any of the Ring of Mornie." Lord Elrond explained.

"It is a gift. Why not use this Ring? By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Looking at Elrond, Galadriel said, "You have met and tested them. Tell us now what brought them to this."

"What?" Gimli questioned.

"Long ago they were given a great quest by the Valar." Elrond replied.

"The wisdom of the Valar was to study, in secret, men of a distant land." Gandalf explained.

Elrond looks to Haldir who leaves and quickly returns with Sam and Daniel.

"Speak now of your quest, Legolas Thranduillion o Arwen Undomiel."


	2. Elvish Vocab

Lasto beth nin - Listen to my Voice

mellon nin - My Friend

Tulme nolmo maquetnna nole o tercen - I Have come to ask wise person Knowledge and insight

Mae govannen - Welcome, well met

Imladris - Rivendell

Mornie - Darkness

Im - I'm

Thranduilion - Son of Thranduil

Thranduil - King of the Wood Elves

O - and, of

Lorien - Lothlorien

Istannen le ammen - You are known to us

Undomiel - Daughter of Twilight


End file.
